Durin Family Shenanigans
by WiseSurprise
Summary: A series of tales revolving around Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews. This is pure Durin family fluff featuring kid!Fili and baby!Kili. This is also my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Thorin was returning home from long day at the forge. He was annoyed at the handful of complaining customers he had had to endure and was looking forward to having his family lighten his mood. As he approached the modest home he shared with his sister, he spotted her tending to the garden. She waved as she saw him coming and he returned the gesture. He scanned the area quickly for any signs of his sister-sons, but he didn't spy them. _They must be inside_, he thought.

Opening the door, he noticed the house was rather chilly. Fall had just arrived in the Blue Mountains and already the temperature was dropping. Taking of his boots, Thorin gathered some wood sitting by the door and headed inside. As he entered the sitting room to place more wood on the fire, he noticed Fili was on the ground. The dwarfling was leaning on his forearms, bottom stuck up in the air, peering under Thorin's favorite chair. Amused, Thorin refueled the dying flames before sneaking over to his eldest nephew. Having been unnoticed, he knelt down on the ground beside the determined child. Fili was unfazed by his presence, however, clearly consumed by whatever task he had at hand. Thorin, too, peered under the chair, unaware of what he should be seeing.

Whispering in a serious tone, he asked, "What are we looking for?"

At the question, Fili raised his head to look his uncle in the eyes, "Kili. We're playing hide and seek. I can't find him."

Confident, after sever moments of staring, that Kili was, in fact, not under the chair, he rose to his feet, placed one hand on his hip, scratched his head with the other, and glanced around the room for potential hiding places. Thorin, too, stood up, scooping the blonde child into his arms as he did so. Entertained by his nephews' antics, Thorin decided he would join in their game. It wasn't often he got to play with the boys since he spent most days working at the forge.

"Where have you looked so far?" he asked, eyes darting around the room for any sign of his dark haired rascal.

Thrilled that his uncle was playing along, Fili bounced excitedly in the older dwarfs arms.

"Um, so far I've checked my room and the sitting room. I looked really hard, so I know I didn't miss him," he reported back to Thorin assuredly.

"Hhmm, how about we split up then? You check the washing room and I'll take the kitchen." Thorin suggested while brushing a strand of golden hair out of his nephew's bright blue eyes.

Fili's face lit up at the idea, "You're so smart, Uncle Thorin! We'll find Kee in no time!"

Thorin laughed at the boy's enthusiastic response and placed him back on the ground gently, "Of course we will! Now go!"

Fili scurried off to the wash room in a hurry as Thorin tip-toed into the kitchen. He surveyed the room thoroughly. It was occupied by a table and chairs, some cupboards, a fire place for cooking and a table for preparing the food. Conclusion: not very many places to hide. But Kili was small. He could fit into the tiniest of spaces; a gift that had often worried his poor mother sick. Thorin looked under the table, and in the seats of the chairs; no Kili. He walked over to the hollowed-out space between the wall and the fire place; no Kili. Next, he opened one of the cupboards; food, but no Kili. Having not heard a peep out of Fili, Thorin knew his youngest heir must be in the kitchen, so he proceeded to open every cupboard door. As he opened the last cupboard, he was disappointed to find bowls and cooking pots, but no Kili. Just as he was about to close the door back, something unusual caught his eye. Hanging off the side of one of the pots, was something brown and stringy; hair, Kili's hair. Impressed, and slightly frightened by the child's choice to climb into a cupboard and hide in a pot, Thorin remained quiet. He grabbed the base of the pot and slowly dragged it towards him. As he peered into the vessel, Kili looked up, eyes full of delight, and raised his arms towards his uncle.

"Found me!" he squealed.

Chuckling, Thorin lifted Kili from his hiding place and positioned him on his hip.

"That I did! Though, I must say, you are an expert hider," Thorin praised as he bumped the child's tiny nose with his finger.

Kili grinned at the compliment and raised his hands to place them on either side of Thorin's face, an affectionate gesture the boy reserved especially for his favorite uncle. Thorin spied an opportunity while the boy's arms were raised, so he took his free hand that was not cradling Kili and began tickling the boy under the arms mercilessly. Kili doubled over with laughter, wriggling in an effort to end his uncle's attack.

"Nooo," he pleaded between breaths, "Bad, Uncle Thowin! Stop it!"

Hearing his brother's laughter, Fili darted out the washroom to see what the fuss was about. As he entered the kitchen, he locked eyes with his younger sibling.

"Fee!" he shrieked, "Help me, pwease!"

Seeing what his uncle was up to, Fili answered his brothers pleas.

"I'll save you, Kee!"

And with that, he let out a battle cry and began running towards Thorin. Just as he was about to latch on to his uncle's leg, Thorin spun around and caught him by the midsection.

"Oh no you don't," he teased as he heaved the child over his shoulder and headed for the room the two boys shared. As he entered the room, he made his way over to the brothers' bed and plopped them down on it. The two were completely elated at the attention they were getting, so Thorin saw no reason to stop his previous assault. So once again, he raised both hands and brought them down to tickle at his nephews' stomachs. The boys giggled as they squirmed on the sheets, using their tiny fists to unsuccessfully bat their uncle's hands away. In the midst of the laughter, Thorin heard an "Uh-oh" and looked over to his youngest nephew.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he halted his tickels.

Kili rose up from the bed and exclaimed, "I has potty!" And with that, he climbed down from the bed and removed his shirt and then his trousers before running off to relive himself. Staring after the boy, Thorin turned to Fili slightly confused,

"What was that about?"

"He takes all his clothes off when he has to potty. It frustrates Momma, but I think it's funny!"

Thorin ruffled the boy's hair and the two shared a grin.

"I didn't know Kili no longer used a nappy?"

"Yupp! Two weeks now!" Fili replied, seeming quite proud of his little brother. Thorin, too, was proud of his littlest heir, though silently he wished he wasn't growing up so quickly. Thorin was interrupted from his thoughts, however, as a naked Kili appeared in the door way, chubby little arms lifted in triumph.

"I did it!" he shouted.

Fili leaned back on the bed, cackling at the sight of his younger brother. Thorin shook his head fondly, and walked over to Kili, picking up his discarded clothing along the way. He crouched down in front of the toddler and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Excellent job, Kili!" he praised, "But I know how you can do even better."

"How, how?" Kili asked, eager to do anything to please his uncle.

"Next time you have to potty, see if you can do it without completely undressing, hhmm? You think you can do that?"

Kili's little brows furrowed as he pondered his uncle's request, but after a moment, his face lit up again,

"I can do dat!"

"That's a good lad! Now how about we get you dressed again before your mother sees."

Kili nodded in agreement as Thorin picked the boy up and placed him on the bed next to his brother who had finally calmed down from his fit of laughter. He dressed the boy once more, and then led the pair back into the sitting room just as Dis was returning from the garden. In her arms, she carried a basket full of freshly harvested carrots and potatoes. She looked up as her brother entered the room with her sons in each arm. Smiling she asked,

"And what exactly have you three been up to?"

"Thorin played hide and seek with us!" Fili piped up, "And then he nearly tickled us to death!"

"Is that so?" she asked, smirking at her older brother.

"And I pottied!" Kili exclaimed.

"Did you take all your clothes off again?"

Slightly ashamed, Kili buried his face in his uncle's neck.

"Don't worry, Dis. Kili assured me that he is capable of remaining dressed the next time he has to go, and I know he can do it," Thorin replied in an attempt to defend his beloved little boy. Kili raised his head at the encouraging words, sincerely joyful at the confidence his uncle had in him.

"I hope so," Dis responded, "I wouldn't want to have a naked dwarfling running around when guests are over." She walked over to her brother and placed a kiss on the cheek of each of her sons. "Now, I'm gonna go make our supper. I'll call you when it's ready."

As Dis made her way to the kitchen, Thorin sat the boys down to play until it was time to eat. Sitting in his favorite chair, he watched on as the mischievous duo amused themselves with the wooden toys they recently acquired from Bofur. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Dis called the boys into the kitchen and they raced to the table. Thorin followed, spotting a familiar looking pot at the center of the table, though this time filled with stew instead of his nephew. Thorin sat down at the table. As he lifted his spoon from the bowl placed before him, he felt a slight tugging at his legs. He looked to see Kili glancing up at him with imploring eyes.

"Can I sit wif you?"

Unable to resist his pleading expression, Thorin reached down and placed the child in his lap.

"Kili! Let your uncle eat his meal in peace," Dis chided.

"No, it's quite alright."

Dis looked at her brother knowingly.

"You spoil them," she declared, "So when they grow up to be insufferable brats, I'm leaving you to deal with them."

Chuckling, Thorin winked at Fili from across the table. The boy tried winking back, but ended up forcing both eyes shut, scrunching his nose in the process. Dis noticed and let out a small laugh.

"So Fili, what place did Kili manage to squeeze into this time?"

"Oh, I don't know. Uncle found him when he and I split up."

Just as Fili was answering his mother's question, Dis took a spoonful of stew in her mouth, before spitting it back into the bowl. With a disgusted look on her face, she reached for her tongue, pulling out a short strand of soft brown hair.

"Kili! How on Middle Earth did your hair end up in my stew?"

Thorin looked down at the toddler on his lap, who stared back up at him, before the pair busted out laughing. Fili looked on, completely puzzled while Dis glared at them unamaused.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin sat at the table, munching on an apple, as he watched his sister scurry about the kitchen.

"Thorin, go wake the boys, will you? Breakfast is ready."

Rising from his chair, Thorin grunted in response and headed towards his nephews' room. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly at the sight of his sleeping heirs. Fili had his arms wrapped protectively around his baby brother, while Kili buried himself in the elder's chest. Thorin walked over to the bed and gently shook Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, it's time to get up. Breakfast is waiting on you."

Fili stretched before wiping the sleep from his eyes. He smiled up at his uncle and turned to wake his brother.

"Come on, Kee. Up, up!"

Kili whined at his brother's request.

"No. Don't feel good."

Thinking it was just an excuse to stay in bed, Thorin picked the child up and frowned to feel that he was burning up. He pressed his lips to the toddler's forehead. _Definitely a fever_, he thought.

What doesn't feel good, Kili?" he asked.

"My tummy," the boy cried.

Thorin's frown deepened at sensing his nephew's agony.

"What's wrong with him, uncle?"

Thorin looked down at Fili's whose eyes shown with worry. Unsure of how to respond, he grabbed Fili's hand and left the room.

"Dis, Kili is running a fever. He says he doesn't feel well," Thorin announced as he came into the kitchen, Kili in his arms and Fili trailing beside them.

Dis frowned as she took her sick son from her brother's grasp. She brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead as she gently swayed him in her arms.

"You're not feeling well, darling?"

Kili shook his head and turned into his mother's embrace.

"Why don't you try to eat some breakfast? You may feel a bit better with some food in your belly."

Thorin led Fili to his seat , and the two shared a worried glance. Dis sat with Kili in her lap, feeding her youngest child some food from her own bowl. After two bites, he refused to take any more. He grabbed at his stomach, a scared look crossing over his face and Dis knew what was about to happen. She got up from the table but failed to make it out of the kitchen before Kili puked all down the front of himself and his mother.

"Oh dear. Thorin would you mind running some cool water and washing Kili? I'm going to get cleaned up and head to Oin's for some medicine. Fili, clean the dishes once you finish, please."

Thorin approached his sister and took the messy child from her arms, "What do you suppose is wrong?"

"It's most likely a stomach bug. Nothing some home remedies and a little rest won't cure."

With that, she headed to her room to change and Thorin carried Kili to the washroom. He sat the boy on a stool and he poured some water into the large basin. Satisfied, he moved back to Kili to remove his soiled night clothes.

"It hurts," he sulked, clutching onto his little potbelly.

"I know, lad, I know," Thorin cooed, "You're mother's going to get you some medicine then you'll be better in no time."

He lifted the undressed dwarfling into the basin and began washing him off with one hand and keeping him steady with the other. Pleased with his cleanliness, Thorin wrapped the ailed toddler in a dry towel and held him close. Just then, Dis walked in.

"I laid out some clean clothes for him on my bed. I want him staying in there until he's better. We wouldn't want Fili to get sick as well."

"Wise decision."

"I'm headed out now. I'll take Fili with me. You get this little guy clothed and back in bed."

Dis made her way over to the child in her brother's arms.

"Bye, little one. Momma loves you. I'll be back real soon."

Kili hugged his mother's neck before sinking once more into his uncle's arms. As Dis and Fili headed out to Oin's, Thorin dressed Kili and snuggled up in bed with him. The boy squirmed in discomfort while Thorin tried his best to soothe him. All of sudden, Kili let out the most pitiful sob ever to meet Thorin's ears and lifted his shirt up, exposing his stomach.

"Kiss it make it better!" he pleaded.

Thorin bent down and did as he was told.

"I'm afraid it'll take more than kisses to make you feel better this time, little one."

Kili whined at this revelation, so Thorin placed him on his shoulder, rubbing his back and rocking him until he fell asleep.

No sooner had he laid Kili down, Dis walked through the door, Fili in toe. Thorin held his finger to his lips to warn the pair to be quiet.

"Fili, stay out here, ok?"

Dis patted her son's head and joined Thorin at Kili's side. Whispering, she said,

"Oin seems to agree with me about the stomach bug. He gave me some herbs that should have him back to his old self in a few days."

"Glad to hear it. Poor boy's in a lot of pain right now though."

"Aye. Why don't you go talk to Fili. He's very upset. I'll sit with Kili for a while."

Thorin kissed the boy's hair before leaving him with Dis. He shut the door behind him and went to find Fili. The healthier of the two was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with his favorite blanket. Thorin crouched down in front of him, lifting the boys chin.

"Hey, Kili's going to be alright. It's just a stomach bug. You had one too when you were younger. It happens to everyone. There's no need to worry. I promise nothing will happen to him. But in the meantime, I'm going to need you to be a big help to your mother. While I'm away at the forge, you need to help her watch after Kili. Can you do that?"

A little bit of relief came to Fili's eyes. Not wanting to let his uncle down, he agreed to help his mother.

"Atta boy," Thorin praised, "Now, I must be off. I'll see you tonight."

Thorin hugged his nephew and went to bid Dis goodbye before heading off to the forge.

"You sure you'll be alright with me gone?"

Touched by her siblings concern, Dis gave Thorin a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Thorin. We'll be ok in your absence."

Thorin smiled back then left the home, much to his displeasure, in favor of the forge.

When Thorin returned home that night, he was disappointed to find that Kili was not feeling any better. He still cried about his stomach and couldn't eat much without throwing it back up moments later. He always wanted to be held, completely exhausting his mother.

The next morning, Thorin and Fili sat at the breakfast table by themselves as their remaining two family members were catching up on some much needed rest. As Thorin ate, he noticed that Fili could barely keep his eyes open and almost dropped his spoon twice. Concerned, he reached over, placing the back of his hand on the child's forehead. He didn't feel warm. Fili's eyes flung open, startled at the touch.

"Are you feeling well, Fili?"

"Yeah. Just tired is all," he mumbled.

"I know the feeling, lad. You should lie back down once you've finished eating."

Fili nodded and the pair ate the rest of their meal in silence. Upon finishing, Thorin bid his sister and nephews good bye before heading off to work again. This routine continued for two days. By the end of those two days, Kili was getting better, much to everyone's relief. He could hold down food and liquids and his fever was subsiding. Fili, on the other hand, was strangely fatigued. He could barely walk without stumbling or sit at the table without dozing off. Thorin finished his supper on this particular evening and chuckled at the sleeping boy who sat across the table from him. He picked the golden-haired child up and carried him to his room, tucking him into bed. Thorin yawned at the sight of the sleeping dwarfling and decided it was time for him to turn in for the night as well. He made his way to his sister's room to check up on Kili and tell them goodnight. Entering the room, he found Kili sitting up in his mother's lap, listening intently to a story she was telling him. Hearing the door creak, Dis looked up at her brother.

"Going to bed?"

"I am. Fili is already in bed. Passed out at the kitchen table. I'm worried about him, Dis. He's much more lethargic than he should be."

A crease appeared on Dis's forehead upon hearing the news of her oldest son.

"I'll check on him in the morning and see why he's not getting enough sleep."

"Let me know what he says."

"Of course, brother. Sleep well."

"Night night uncle Thowin!"

Thorin strolled over to the bed and hugged his recovering heir.

"Good night, little one."

Thorin staggered to his own chambers and gratefully sunk into the cool comforting sheets of his bed. Worrying about Kili and working at the forge had drained him of all his energy. Now he had Fili to worry about on top of it all. He prayed he would get a decent night's sleep.

Thorin _had_ been sleeping peacefully, until for no apparent reason, his eyes sprung open. He ran a calloused hand across his face and settled on his back. He lay in that position for a moment, just staring into the darkness that was his ceiling, hoping he'd drift off again soon. Oh, how he missed the days when he could sleep soundly through the night. Deciding that he was uncomfortable, he shifted onto his right side and closed his eyes. When that failed to produce results, he turned over again to lie on his other side. Once again, he closed his eyes. Just as he was dozing off, a faint sound roused him from his slumber. It appeared he would not be getting the sleep he so desired this night.

Sighing, he raised up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He winced as his bare feet landed on the cold floor. As he made his way over to the door, he heard the soft sound that had awoken him earlier. Standing still, he listened for the noise once more. It sounded like a whimper; a whimper from a child. Thorin opened his door quietly, and tip-toed down the hall. He had thought the sound was coming from Dis's room. Perhaps his sickness had made little Kili restless. But upon hearing the muffled cries a fourth time, he was puzzled to find that the noise was coming from the room his nephew's shared; the room where Fili was currently supposed to be sleeping.

Thorin cracked opened the door as silently as possible and peered into the room. He saw that Fili was sitting up, arms wrapped around his knees, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fili? What's the matter?"

The blonde gazed up at his uncle, a mixture of shock and embarrassment washing over his face before quickly turning away from Thorin.

"Nothin'" he sniffled as he wiped the tears from his face.

Concerned, Thorin walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Fili. He began rubbing small circles on the child's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Fili, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Fili still faced away from his uncle, but nodded at the question.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

It took a minute for the boy to respond, but when he did, he sounded completely defeated.

"Because you'd be ashamed of me."

At these words, Thorin grabbed his heir under the arms and placed him in his lap.

"Fili, you know that isn't true. I could never be ashamed of you." He wrapped his big arms around his nephew, cradling him to his chest.

"But, I'm supposed to be brave," Fili revealed.

Confused, Thorin asked, "Are you not?"

He felt the boy shake his head no.

"I'm…I'm afraid of the dark," he confessed, "Ever since Kili's been in Momma's room, I can't sleep. I'm alone and it's dark and I'm scared."

After his admission of his fears, Fili's eyes filled with tears once more. Thorin's heart ached at the little ones distress and he absent-mindedly began rocking the youngster back and forth.

"Oh Fili," Thorin sighed, "Is this why you've been so tired during the day?"

"Uh-huh," Fili whined.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark, you know. And there's certainly nothing wrong with not liking to be alone. In fact, being alone is probably _my_ greatest fear."

Fili looked up at his uncle at those words.

"You get scared too?" he asked.

Thorin held his nephew's face in his hands, wiping away stray tears with his thumb.

"Of course I do. I've already lost a great number of people who were dear to me. The thought of losing you, or your brother, or your mother still frightens me."

Thorin's throat tightened at his own words. The weight of them hitting him heavily for the first time as he looked into his darling nephew's eyes. Fili draped his arms over his uncle's shoulder.

"I'll never leave you, Uncle Thorin," he promised.

Thorin returned the hug greedily, "I certainly hope not."

When Fili released his uncle's neck, a weak smile graced his lips. Thorin studied the boy's face. Dark shadows surrounded his drooping eyes. The poor child was clearly exhausted. Thorin stood up from the bed, taking his nephew in his arms.

"Would you like to sleep in my room until Kili gets better?"

Fili nodded and buried his face in his uncle's hair. When they reached Thorin's room, he placed the dwarfling in his bed, amused to find that he was already sound asleep. Thorin crawled in on the other side, pulling Fili to his chest before bringing the covers up over the both of them. That night, uncle and nephew slept better than they had in days, safe and content in each other's arms.

Thorin awoke the next morning to something bouncing on his chest. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Kili.

"All better now!" he exclaimed.

Sniggering, Thorin rose up and pulled his little nephew into a hug.

"Thank goodness!"

The commotion caused Fili to stir, and he too, was surprised to find his baby brother bouncing happily on their uncle.

"Feeling better, Kee?"

"Yupp!"

Dis watched her family from the doorway, eying her eldest in particular. Thorin caught her gaze knowingly.

"Everything alright?" she inquired.

Just then, the happily reunited brothers embraced, toppling over their uncle.

He let out an "oof" as the trio fell back onto the pillows, and gathered a sister-son in each arm.

"Yes, I think we're quite alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much for the all the follows/favorites/reviews! This is my first fic ever so I really appreciate it! If you have any requests at all, I'd love to hear them! I usually just write this fluff whenever I depress myself with thoughts of BotFA! Haha! Sorry it's been a while since my last update! I had a 15 page research paper to write! I have finals coming up and then I begin an archaeological field school in May. So fair warning, I may not update again until June! But bear with me! I have a 3 month summer break so that'll allow plenty of time to write! Thanks again! ~Also, I do not own these characters or profit from these stories!~_**

"Alright boys, it's time to get to bed. Fili has a big day tomorrow," Dis called from her rocking chair, a yawn forming at the end of her sentence. Spending the entire day washing and mending various garments had drained her of all the energy she possessed.

Fili halted his play and beamed up at his mother. Kili paused, toys in each hand, and looked at the two of them. He was obviously confused.

"Wha's Fee doin' tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have my first lesson with Balin, remember? He's gonna teach me how to read and write! And I'll get to learn about Erebor and all the battles that uncle fought in!" Fili gestured enthusiastically as he answered his brother's question. Caught up in Fili's excitement, Kili, too, began bouncing.

"I come too!" he declared.

"I'm afraid not, little one. You'll be staying home with me," Dis said as she rose from her seat.

Kili's big brown eyes began to fill with tears and he dropped his toys to the ground.

"Why?" he pleaded.

"You're not old enough. When you get to be Fili's age, you'll have lessons with Balin, as well. No need to fret." Dis made her way across the floor and lifted a heart broken Kili into her arms.

"But I wanna go now! With Fee! Momma pwease!" Kili begged as he grabbed two little handfuls of his mother's hair.

"You have to be patient, Kili. I'm sorry, but you can't go. Not yet." As Dis broke the news to her youngest, she prepared herself for the fit that was guaranteed to follow. Sure enough, Kili's bottom lip began to quiver and tears spilled over onto his cheeks before he finally let out a high pitched wail. Thorin walked into the room just as Kili started to sob.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking between his sister and his eldest nephew for an answer.

"He wants to come with me tomorrow but Momma said no," revealed the blonde. Thorin felt a pang of sympathy for his youngest heir. This would be the first time since his birth that he would be separated from his brother for a whole day. No doubt he would feel as if he were missing out. Being as young as he was, he couldn't comprehend why he had to stay behind. He didn't understand that one day, he, too, would have his chance. Already exhausted, Dis sighed as she rocked Kili in her arms, attempting to calm him down. _Perhaps he'll cry himself to sleep_, she hoped.

"Thorin, see Fili off to bed, will you? I'm gonna deal with this rascal."

Thorin grabbed Fili's hand and began leading him to his room. Fili kept glancing over his shoulder at his little brother, eyes filled with guilt.

"Are you sure Kee can't come? I don't wanna leave him behind," the young dwarf looked down at his feet, unable to look his uncle in the eye as he braced himself for the answer he knew was coming.

"I know you don't, Fili, but these lessons are important. Kili isn't old enough to learn them. He would only be a distraction. But don't worry, he'll have his turn." Thorin helped Fili into his night clothes and got him tucked in to bed. Thorin frowned when he noticed that Fili's face was still full of remorse. The last thing he needed was two crying dwarflings. He sat on the bed beside his nephew and leaned against the headboard with his hands folded and draped across his chest. He gazed up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I felt guilty when I first started my lessons, too. Your uncle Frerin would cry that it wasn't fair," Thorin smiled fondly at the memory, recalling how Frerin would cross his arms, eyes filled with fury, refusing to speak to parents when they told him he couldn't join his older brother. _That must be where Kili gets his tantrums from._ "But once my lessons were through, I'd rejoin him and tell him everything I had learned that day. Pretty soon, he was actually excited for me to go. And when he was old enough for lessons himself, he was smartest young dwarf anyone had ever seen." Thorin turned to Fili as he finished his tale, to find that he was looking up at him with curiosity. "Perhaps you can do that for Kili. That way it won't be so hard on the two of you. How does that sound?"

Hope replaced the guilt that plagued his blue eyes and he nodded his head fervently.

"I can do that! I'll be the best teacher ever, just like you were!"

Thorin chuckled at the declaration, "Something tells me you'll be an even greater teacher than I was." And he meant it too. Fili possessed more patience for his little brother than Thorin ever had. If Kili really wanted to know what his sibling would be learning, Thorin had no doubt Fili would teach him.

Fili grinned up at his uncle as he bent down to place a kiss at the top of his blonde head.

"Goodnight, little one. I'll wake you in the morning." Thorin rose from the bed and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to close it he heard Fili call,

"Love you Uncle Thorin," and with that, he rolled over, facing away from his uncle and curled up under the covers.

Thorin watched his beloved nephew with a smile on his face.

"And I you," he shut the door softly and headed to the sitting room to rejoin his sister._ Hopefully Kili had managed to calm down._ When he rounded the corner, he noticed Dis had reoccupied the rocking chair, this time with an arm full of dwarfling. As she noticed her brother, she gingering brought a finger up to her lips, indicating her youngest had fallen asleep. Thorin silently walked over to the pair, gazing down at the dark-headed trouble-maker. His thumb was planted firmly in his mouth and tears stained his flushed cheeks.

"I think its best we don't wake him in the morning," Dis whispered, "Otherwise poor Fili will never make it out the door!"

Thorin smiled in response. The bond between his nephews never failed to amaze him. Dis noticed his amusement and smiled back.

"You boys will be the death me!"

Thorin placed a kiss on Kili's forehead before doing the same to Dis.

"Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning, Thorin rose and got himself ready for the day before going to wake Fili. He silently prayed his nephews hadn't tangled their limbs together at some point during the night, so that he could get Fili up without stirring Kili. As he opened the door to their shared bedroom, he was disappointed to find his prayers had not been answered. As luck would have it, Fili lay sprawled out on his back with Kili's head on his chest. Taking a deep breath, Thorin moved to the bed and placed his hand on Fili's head. Slowly, Fili's eyes blinked open and he looked up at his uncle.

"It's time to get up," he whispered, "Can you move without waking your brother?"

Fili looked down at his sleeping sibling. He raised himself up, and gently scooted his brother's head off his stomach and onto the bed. Kili groaned at the movement and both Fili and Thorin held their breath. But then Kili sighed contentedly and drifted back to sleep. Thorin lifted Fili from the bed and set him on the floor.

"Get dressed as quietly as you can then come to kitchen."

Fili was dressed and in the kitchen in under five minutes. He scarfed down his breakfast and eagerly began tugging on his boots.

"Slow down, love!" Dis chided. "Balin isn't going to forget about you! Now come over here, you haven't even combed your hair."

"Yes Mother," Fili replied as he bounded his way over to Dis. Dis chuckled at her son's enthusiasm, though a part of her was saddened. She couldn't believe Fili was old enough to start taking lessons. It seemed like only yesterday he was learning how to walk. As she finished fixing his hair, Dis turned Fili around and wrapped him in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Fili. You be good and listen to Mister Balin, alright?"

"I will. I promise!"

Thorin interrupted the moment saying it was time they got going. They had worked it out so that Thorin could drop Fili off on his way to the forge and bring him back home around lunch. Thorin was looking forward to the company, actually. He had no doubt Fili's chattering would keep him entertained; A welcomed change to his normally lonely walks.

"Let me go say bye to Kili," Fili said and started to make his way to his room. Dis caught him by the arm and ceased his mission. Fili looked at her confused.

"Let's not wake your brother, little one. He'll be upset to see you leave."

Fili nodded solemnly, obviously conflicted about his leaving his brother behind. Dis patted his cheek gently and moved him towards the door.

"Now off you boys get!"

Thorin opened the door and Fili darted out.

"Fili! Wait for your uncle!"

Thorin shook his head fondly and turned to his worried sister.

"Don't worry, Dis. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll see you this afternoon." And with that, he stepped outside and hurried to catch up with his nephew.

Dis was sweeping the kitchen, not an hour after Thorin and Fili had departed, when she heard cries coming from Fili and Kili's bedroom. She propped the broom up beside the nearest wall and set off to comfort her youngest. She found Kili sitting up in the middle of the bed, his thin, dark hair sticking up in every which direction, crying into his hands. He looked up when Dis entered the room and reached his short little arms out to her.

"Fee… weft… meee!" he said between sobs.

Dis took the boy into her arms, and he immediately buried his face in her neck. She rubbed his back in an effort to console him as he struggled to catch his breath. He was taking this harder than she had expected.

"Kili, dear, you knew Fili had to go to his lessons today. He's coming back at lunchtime. He's not leaving forever."

Kili didn't respond to her words. He had quit crying, but was still taking in shaky breaths.

"He'll be back before you know it, love. And guess what?"

Kili lifted his head to look at Dis and she wiped the stray tears from his face.

"What?" he sniffled.

"When he gets back, he said he's going to teach you everything he learned during his lesson. You'll get to spend the whole afternoon with him." Dis hoped her words would cheer the lad up. Kili rubbed his nose with his fist.

"Really?" he asked.

"Truly," Dis replied, "What do you say in the meantime, we get eat some toast and I'll let you have some of my special jam?"

Knowing her son would never turn down the chance to eat something sweet, she wasn't surprised when his whole face lit up.

"Ok!" he said.

After breakfast, Dis took some clothes outside so they could dry. It was a warm summer day, so she brought Kili with her to let him play. As she hung up the clothes, she kept glancing at her youngest who seemed at a loss about what to do without his brother there to come up with ideas. Feeling sorry for the boy, she tossed the clothes aside to finish later and snuck up behind Kili. When he was close enough to touch, she poked him in the back and yelled, "Tag! You're it!" before she took off running. When Kili caught on, he squealed with delight and took off after his mother. This went on for about an hour until poor Kili was tuckered out. Dis, herself was quite exhausted. It had been a long time since she had run around with her sons. But she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it. She took the tired child inside and laid him down for a nap. It was getting close to lunch, so Dis went about preparing the meal before returning outside to finish hanging up the clothing.

As the boys rounded the corner, their little home came into view and they noticed Dis tending the laundry. Fili ran towards his mother who stopped what she was doing and took him in her arms.

"There's my smart little boy," she said as she kissed his cheek, "How did it go?"

Fili excitedly began explaining what Balin had taught him that day by the time Thorin finally reached the pair. Ruffling the youngster's hair he asked where Kili was.

"I put him down for a nap about thirty minutes ago. Better go check on him."

Thorin left for the house to let Fili finish his tale. He headed for the boys' room to check on Kili when something caught his eye as he passed the kitchen. He paused and traced his steps to see what had caught his attention. Sitting on top of the table was Kili. He had a jar of jam in his lap and judging from the amount of it on his hands and face, he had eaten quite a bit.

"Kili! What do you think you're doing?"

If Kili felt any guilt towards his actions, he didn't show it. Instead, he just looked happy to see Thorin. He stood up quickly and raced to the edge of the table.

"Uncle Thowin!" he screeched as he held up his messy fingers.

Thorin picked the boy up and immediately regretted it when two sticky hands were planted firmly on his face. Thorin sighed, but couldn't find it in himself to get angry when his nephew was looking up at him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Let's get you cleaned up before your mother sees," Thorin whispered as he looked around for a cloth. He knew he shouldn't let Kili get away with what he'd done, but the poor lad had probably had a trying day, after all. Just as Thorin finished wiping his own face, Fili and Dis walked in the kitchen.

"Fee!" Kili dashed to his brother and nearly tackled him to the floor. Fili giggled at his brothers greeting and held on to him tight.

"I missed you, Kee."

Dis smiled at her sons before ushering them to the table.

"Come on lads, lunch is ready."

As the family ate their meal, Fili told them all about how he learned to write some runes. He had brought home some parchment and ink to practice and asked Kili if he wanted to help. Of course Kili was ecstatic that his brother was including him and wanted to get started right away. Dis said neither could practice until they had finished eating. When Fili was done chatting, Thorin asked Kili how his day had been. Kili set his spoon down and placed his hands in his lap,

"Well, I went outside and runned for a bit but then I fell an' hurted my elbow and I almost eated a worm but Momma stopped me then I founded a wock and named him Thowin cause it was tough like you and then me and Momma played tag and I falled to sweep."

An amused grin tugged at Thorin's mouth after Kili was done rambling. Fili snickered and Dis just shook her head.

"Sounds very interesting," Thorin finally managed to say as he looked up at Dis. She pulled a _see what I have to put up with_ face before gathering everyone's empty bowls. Thorin said his goodbyes before returning to the forge. After he left, Fili and Kili sprinted to their room to get started on their runes.

When Thorin returned home that night, the first thing he noticed was that it was unusually quiet. He walked from the sitting room, to the kitchen, and to the boys' room before he heard splashing noises from down the hall. When he entered the washroom, Dis was bent over the tub scrubbing at Fili's face. Kili was beside him, black streaks covering his cheeks and forehead.

"What have you two gotten into now?"

Dis stopped her washing and turned to her brother, pushing back a strand of hair from her face with the back of her hand.

"Ink, Thorin," she huffed, "Apparently they found it more amusing to practice their runes on each other than on the parchment."

Fili and Kili glanced at each other shamefully. Leave it to them to create mischief out of the simplest of tasks.

"Help me, would you?" Dis held up an extra rag and Thorin rolled up his sleeves. He crouched down next to his sister and began washing Kili's face for the second time that day. When he finished, Kili was smiling up at him. He would never get over just how much his little nephew adored him. He pulled him out of the bath, planting a kiss on his nose before swaddling him in a towel. Fili got out as well, Dis draping a towel around his shoulders, and went over to his uncle.

"Kili and I made you something, Uncle! Come see!"

Thorin followed them down the hall and into their room. Fili went over to the desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and handed it to Thorin. Thorin cradled Kili with his left hand and took the gift with his right. On it, was Thorin's name. The ink stokes were thick and smooth. Fili obviously took his time to make sure he got each letter right. Thorin was impressed. Under his name, were two chubby hand prints. Thorin beamed.

"Dem is mine," Kili pointed out and as if it weren't apparent.

"I see that," Thorin answered, "This is very well done, boys. I shall keep it always."

He knelt down and hugged both boys to his chest, "Thank you."

When both of the youngsters were dressed and tucked in bed, Thorin wished them goodnight and made his way to his own room.

When Thorin left, Kili curled in close to his brother's side and grabbed on to his night shirt.

"Fee?" he whispered nervously.

Fili curled an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"What is it, Kee?"

Kili rose up and met his sibling's eyes.

"Pwomise you won't weave tomorrow without sayin' bye?"

He looked utterly heartbroken so Fili wrapped his other arm around Kili and held him close.

"I promise, Kee. I won't leave you ever again without saying bye. I'm sorry."

Kili was reassured by his brother's promise, so he lay his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Without opening them, he spoke again.

"And Fee?"

"Hhmm?"

"You's a good teacher."

Fili was surprised by these words. Kili hadn't learned to make a single rune today before they had their ink war. He thought he had failed his brother. But at least Kili was interested and willing to listen, and as long as he was willing to listen, Fili would be willing to teach him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ew."

Kili squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his nose in disgust as he sat in his mother's arms.

"Oh, I am so sorry, love! Let me clean you up!"

Dis sat Kili on the kitchen counter and went to fetch a damp cloth. Upon returning to her youngest son, she set about wiping off the face she had sneezed on a few moments earlier. To her dismay, she'd been sneezing all morning and felt a little light-headed. She blamed it on the flowers that were just beginning to bloom. Just then, a newly awoken Fili stumbled into the kitchen, followed by his uncle. Thorin looked at the familiar sight of Kili being wiped down and shook his head.

"What has lad done now?" he asked tenderly. Dis shook her head as she turned to her brother.

"I'm afraid this was my doing. I – I…"

Dis paused mid-sentence, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose (in a similar fashion to Kili) before sneezing, this time into the crook of her arm instead of her son's face.

"Momma sick," Kili stated.

Thorin took in his sister's odd appearance. Her brow seemed damp, as if she was sweating with fever, her cheeks and nose were pinker than usual and dark circles clung under her tired eyes. He made his way over to the pair, taking a clean-faced Kili in his arms. When Dis met her brother's gaze, he gave her a worried look.

"I'm alright, Thorin. It's just this weather! " she asserted.

"Very well. You should still get some rest though."

"There's no time for that, brother. You must be off to work and I have to look after the boys. It'll go away soon enough."

Dwarves were known for their stubbornness, but Dis could top them all at times. Thorin sighed at her tenacity. He wouldn't let her get away with this. Being a single mother looking after two boys, Dis hardly had any time to herself. If she kept up her regular routine, this sickness would get far worse before going away for good. Thorin pitied his sister for a moment. Had their home not been taken, or her husband lost, she wouldn't have to face the many troubles she currently puts up with. He admired her, however, for not once had she complained. Thorin felt the urge to do something for her, to allow her to relax and take care of herself; it was just then that an idea popped into his head.

"Dis, listen. You're going to get some much deserved rest while I take off from the forge for the day and take the boys camping. That way, they'll be out of your hair and we won't risk them getting sick as well."

Dis stared at her brother uncertainly for a moment, "You…would do that for me?"

Thorin was shocked by the question. Of course he would do that for her. She was his sister and he loved her and his nephews more than anything.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Plus, I've never taken the boys on a trip before. It's about time they get to know the wilderness surrounding the area. It'll be nice for us to spend some time together while you spend some time alone."

Dis crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can handle the two of them by yourself?"

Thorin paused a moment and glanced between the mischievous faces of the sister-son in his arms and the other at the table.

"Guess I'll find out," he finally replied, a hint of dread dripping from his words.

Dis smirked and was about to decline Thorin's offer (for his own good, of course, not because she would miss her boys desperately if they went or anything) before her sons broke her off.

"Oh pwease, Momma! I wanna go with Fee and Uncle Thowin!"

"Yeah, Momma! We've never been before, let us go!"

Dis looked at the begging eyes of her children and had to stifle a laugh when she noticed Thorin matching their expressions.

"I don't know boys. You're still awful young…."

All three boys broke out in protest, causing Dis to concede.

"I suppose you can go. I would much love some time to relax without running after you lot," she huffed half-heartedly.

Fili and Kili cheered at her answer and gave her a hug in thanks before racing to their rooms to pack. Thorin smiled at his sister as she swatted his arm.

"Thorin Oakenshield, don't you dare let my babies out of your sight, understood?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dis," Thorin smirked.

"No you wouldn't! Now go get your things together and help the boys with theirs. I'll pack you some snacks before you go."

Thorin rolled his eyes at his sister's bossiness and went off to do as he was told.

When everything was packed and ready for the excursion, the boys headed to the door with eager smiles claiming their faces. Dis bent down and brought both her sons into a loving embrace, kissing the top of their heads.

"You boys be careful, ok? Listen to Uncle Thorin!"

"Yes Momma," they replied in unison.

Dis grinned and hugged her children one last time.

"Have fun. Momma loves you."

"Love you too, Momma!"

Dis stood back up, but perhaps a little too quickly. She felt dizzy and placed a hand on the door frame to steady herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Thorin who gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Go rest, Dis. If you start feeling worse don't hesitate to get Oin. We should be back tomorrow around noon."

After hugging his sister bye, Thorin and the boys left the house, waving back at Dis just as she was fading from view. When they reached the outskirts of the town, they set off into the forest. Although neither knew where they were headed, Fili and Kili decided they'd lead the way. Thorin walked behind them, never letting them out of his sight (as promised), and guiding them in the proper direction. Hand in hand, the boys darted about excitedly. This was the first trip they had ever gone on with their uncle and the first time they'd spend the night away from home. Thorin wasn't too sure how that'd turn out, but he guessed he'd find out soon enough. About twenty minutes into their trek, the little ones grew quiet, ogling their surroundings. Kili released his brother's hand and crouched down to a spot on the ground.

"Wha's that?"

Thorin looked to the ground to where Kili was pointing. _Had he really not seen one of those before? Poor lad doesn't get out much. _

"That's a pinecone, Kili," he answered.

"I can have it?" Kili picked up the pinecone gently and cradled it in his tiny hands. He stared at it in awe for a moment before gazing up at Thorin with pleading eyes.

"Kili, the pine trees are filled with those cones. It's hardly something worth keeping."

He hated to tell the boy no, but the last thing he wanted was to be carrying pinecones in addition to their supplies. Kili was hardly deterred, however. He placed the cone back on the ground, and then ran over to a nearby tree.

"Wha's that?"

Thorin sighed. Kili was now in the "question everything" phase and though he was glad the lad was curious, at times it could really try his patience. He and Fili walked over to the tree where Kili was standing and found a black and yellow worm inching its way up the trunk.

"That's a caterpillar. They grow into butterflies."

This news came as a shock to Kili. His little mouth gaped open and he glared at Thorin skeptically.

"Do they weally?"

Thorin chuckled at the doubtful glare his nephew threw him. "Indeed, they do."

"How?"

Thorin tried to think of a simple explanation that Kili would be able to understand, but he couldn't. Plus he didn't have time. They needed to keep walking if they wanted to make it to the spot Thorin had in mind by midday.

"Wait until you start lessons with Balin. He knows more about it than I."

Kili looked disappointed at his uncle's answer, but didn't push the issue further. Instead, he moved on to a different question.

"I can hold the catterpitter?"

"No, lad. We have to keep moving. Maybe another time."

"Okay…." Kili slouched his shoulders and trailed behind his brother and uncle as they proceeded their hike. Fili fell back in step with his younger sibling and joined their hands together once more.

"It's okay, Kee. I'm sure there'll be plenty of caterpillars where we're going."

Kili liked this prospect and quickened his pace. It wasn't too long, however, until something else caught his attention. He released Fili's hand again and sprinted over to a patch of purple wild flowers.

"Wha's that?"

Fili looked to where his brother was pointing and his eyes widened in alarm as Kili went to touch it.

"Kili! No!"

Unfortunately, his warning came too late and Kili reached his hand out to a bumblebee that had nestled on a flower. As his hand got closer to the insect, it flew from its petal and stung a naïve Kili on the finger. The dwarfling stared at his hand in confusion before he began to cry. He plopped down on the ground and held up his finger as his brother approached him.

"Kiss it make it better!" he whined.

Fili took his siblings finger and went to kiss it before Thorin stopped him.

"The stinger will still be in his finger. We must get it out."

He crouched down next to his nephews and drew Kili near. He took his injured hand in his own and gently plucked the bee's stinger out. Kili had stopped crying by that point, but still sniffled angrily.

"Owie. Why that hurt me?"

He looked up at his uncle with a pout, honestly puzzled as to why something he had never seen before would harm him. Grinning, Thorin wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks.

"That was a bumblebee, Kili. They sting something when they feel threatened by it. When you went to touch it, it got scared. So it stung you. That's why they must be left alone."

Kili stared at his stung finger and pouted, "I don't wike bumblebees."

Fili pulled his baby brother to his chest and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be alright, Kee. The sting will go away before you know it."

Like with everything his brother told him, Kili believed it, and returned the hug before Thorin pulled them back to their feet.

"Now then, we need to keep going. Fili, take your brother's hand and lead the way. Kili, don't let go of your brother this time."

Fili grasped his brother's uninjured hand and drug him back into the clearing. Thorin shook his head as the two chatted away; Kili about his wound and how he was looking forward to swimming and Fili about how he hoped to catch some fish and make a fire on his own. They had been walking for about half an hour when Thorin noticed Kili was struggling to keep up with his brother. He wasn't too surprised considering this was about the time of day the youngster was usually put down for a nap. His short legs couldn't match his brother's strides and he seemed too exhausted to quicken his speed. He stumbled a couple of times, but Fili was there to keep him up right. It wasn't until he fumbled over a larger rock that he finally fell forward. Thorin swooped down and took the drowsy dwarfling in his arms before he could cry. He brushed the dirt of his clothes then settled him on his hip. Kili rested his head on his uncle's shoulder and was fast asleep within minutes. They walked in silence for a little while longer when Thorin noticed that Fili, too, was becoming restless without his brother to entertain him.

"Are we almost there?" Fili whined. Thorin could hear the agitation in his nephew's tone and was really hoping he wouldn't have to deal with a tantrum. That's why he was relieved when they made their way out of the thicket and found themselves near the bank of a creek.

"We're here."

Fili's face lit up instantly as he took in his surroundings. They stood in a clearing swathed in soft grass, moss and clover, enclosed by the forest wall behind them and the rippling creek just ahead. To their right, the creek broke off into a shallow stream littered with boulders and pebbles on either side. Across the stream, lay an open meadow strewn with various wild flowers of a variety of colors. It was private and peaceful. Perfect.

Fili turned to his uncle and bounced on his heels, "Can we get in the water? Can we, can we?"

Thorin grinned at his nephew's excitement, "We will, but first, we must set up camp. Help me scout out an ideal spot."

Fili cupped his hand and shielded his eyes, searching for a place fit enough to settle. On down the stream stood a large rock formation. The side facing the water was smooth due to a small flow of water washing over it from the mountain side and emptying into the stream. The side facing the dwarves was hollowed out; not nearly spacious enough to be called a cave, but covered just enough to provide protection from the elements. Having spied the space, Fili pointed and gazed up to Thorin,

"What about that rock over there?"

Thorin followed Fili's finger and nodded in approval before reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Well done. Let's head over there."

Fili grinned and raced ahead to his findings. Once Thorin caught up, he adjusted Kili in his arms so that he could remove the pack from his back.

"Fili, will you lay out a bedroll for Kili, please?"

"Aren't we gonna wake him?" Fili asked as he did what he was told.

"We'll let him rest a bit longer while we set up. You don't want him being cranky and ruining all the fun, do you?" Thorin teased.

Fili giggled as Thorin lay Kili down. Kili whined at the loss of contact before rolling over on his side and planting his thumb in his mouth. After making sure his youngest precious burden was content, Thorin went about unpacking their supplies. He took out the remaining two bedrolls and placed them in the hollow of the rock on either side of Kili. He removed the pans and cooking utensils for the fish they'd eat later, leaving the snacks Dis had made and their spare clothing in the pack. He and Fili gathered large stones to create a makeshift fire pit and ventured back into the forest to collect wood, never straying far enough to where they couldn't see Kili. Once everything was ready, Thorin told Fili he could play in the water. With a whoop of triumph, Fili removed all clothing but his trousers and made for the creek.

"Fili! Wait!" The blonde paused mid-sprint at his uncle's call and turned around.

"Let's wake your brother and we'll all go at once." Ashamed that he had momentarily forgot about his sleeping brother, Fili ran back and dropped to his side. He took Kili's hand in his own and shook it lightly.

"Get up, Kee! We're here! We can swim!"

Kili slowly blinked his eyes open, settling his gaze on his half-dressed brother before he sat up with delight.

"We go swimming?!"

"Yes!" Fili squealed, "Come on!"

Fili helped his brother strip and both ran to the creak, laughing with excitement. Thorin laughed as well, though it was more _at_ his nephews than _with_ them. Once the boys reached the water's edge, Fili sauntered in while Thorin grabbed Kili's hand before he could do the same. He knew Fili was tall enough for the shallow water, but it would be over little Kili's head. Fili took no time to begin splashing and Kili looked up at Thorin pouting, wondering why he was being denied the fun.

"The water is deep, Kili. You mustn't go in unless Fili or I has a hold on you, understand?"

Kili nodded and held his arms up to his uncle. Thorin picked the lad up and joined Fili in the water. Kili immediately began using his pudgy palms to smack the surface of the water, drenching Thorin within seconds. It wasn't long before the boys engaged in a splash battle. Thorin had bathed the boys too many times to know this would happen. At least this time, he wouldn't have to clean up. When the battle ceased, Fili took to diving under the water and swimming in circles around his uncle and brother. Occasionally, he'd grab at his sibling's toes beneath the water's surface causing Kili to shriek with amusement.

"I wanna swim like Fee!" Kili declared whilst tugging on strands of Thorin's damp hair.

Thorin gave him a skeptical look before Fili piped up,

"I can teach him, uncle!"

One glance at their eager faces and Thorin had no choice but to give in.

"Very well."

Fili swam over and took his brother in his arms. Kili clung onto his older sibling as Fili trudged his way to a spot about four feet away from Thorin.

"Ok, Kee. I'm gonna be right beside you and you're gonna swim to Unlce Thorin, alright? All you have to do is kick your legs and stroke your arms forward one at a time, got it?"

Kili nodded as Fili released his brother from his grasp. Kili sunk a little bit before popping right back up, kicking his little legs and pawing at the water. Thorin smiled at the sight, impressed at how quickly his youngest heir was catching on. Fili seemed impressed by his brother as well, for when Kili was about half way to Thorin, he stayed back, letting his brother go on his own. Thorin held out his arms as Kili drew near and scooped him to his chest. Kili was all smiles at his accomplishment.

"I did it Uncle Thowin!" he panted.

"Indeed you did," Thorin chuckled, "I dare say you're a natural."

Kili beamed at the praise and lept from his uncle's arms to swim to Fili. Thorin waded back to the bank and sat in the grass while watching his nephews play. After some moments, Thorin closed his eyes and leaned back onto the ground, relishing the feeling of the warm sun upon his wet skin. For the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed. He hoped Dis was feeling the same back home. At the soothing sounds of his nephews' laughter, Thorin was close to dozing off. Before sleep could claim him, however, a wet dwarfling sat upon his bare chest. Thorin cracked one eye open and found a drenched Kili giving him a toothy grin.

"Wake up, uncle! We wanna go to the wocks over there!"

Thorin glanced over to the boulders in the stream to where Kili was pointing. He grunted in response before closing his eyes again to feign sleep. He wrapped his arms around the young dwarf, snuggling him to his chest, and then proceeded to roll over on his side, false snores escaping his mouth. Kili giggled at the behavior and beat his hands on his uncle's chest, wriggling in his grasp.

"No, Thowin! It's play time, not sleepy time!" he declared.

Thorin opened both eyes this time and planted a kiss on Kili's wet forehead.

"I suppose you're right. Lead the way."

Kili bounded ahead to the stream while Thorin rose up to beckon Fili to them. His heart momentarily stopped when he skimmed the area and Fili was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh of relief when no sooner had he begun to panic, Fili emerged from under the water.

"Come, Fili. We're headed to the stream."

Fili saw his little brother racing to the rocks and made his way out of the water so he could catch up. Thorin found a large flat boulder by the stream's edge and sat upon it, dipping his toes in the cool trickling water. Fili was amusing himself by bouncing from rock to rock while Kili was collecting pebbles and bringing them to a pile next to Thorin. Satisfied with his assortment, Kili separated the rocks and attempted to count them.

"One, two, five, seven, eight, ten! I have ten wocks, Uncle Thowin, look!"

"I think you may have miscounted, little one," Thorin laughed, "Let me help."

He took the rocks in his hands and sat them in front of Kili one at a time while he counted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six. You have six pebbles."

Kili stared intently at his gathering of pebbles and Thorin ruffled his hair. It was then that the pair heard a loud splash in the water. They both turned at the noise to find Fili a little ways up stream lying on his back.

"Stay here, Kili."

Thorin got up and sped to his eldest nephew who had now managed to sit up, cradling one hand to his chest. Thorin crouched down beside him and pulled him into his lap. Thorin had guessed that while Fili was jumping between rocks, he landed on one that was more slippery than he had accounted for. It appears he was right.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Fili held up his hand to reveal a small gash from a rock that had got in the way when he tried to break his fall. Thorin ran some cool water over the hand to wash away the small amount of blood. Fili didn't say much, but Thorin could tell from the look on his face and the way he was biting his lower lip that the fall and injury had frightened Fili and he was trying not to cry. Thorin hugged him close and rubbed his back.

"What do you say we go prepare the nets and catch some dinner, hm?"

Fili nodded and Thorin stood up with Fili on his hip as he went to fetch Kili. Kili had a worried look on his face as his family approached and Thorin placed his brother down beside him. Kili grabbed onto Fili's arm and patted his back.

"Fee ok?" he inquired, bottom lip jutting out in sympathy.

"I'm ok, " Fili assured him, "I just fell."

Kili took Fili's injured palm and brought it to his lips.

"There. All better," he grinned.

"Thanks, Kee," Fili said as he embraced his baby brother, "Wanna help Uncle catch some fish?"

"Fishies!" Kili squealed while looking to Thorin for conformation.

"Come on then. The longer we wait, the longer until we get to eat."

After the boys grabbed the fishing net, they made their way back to the creek. Thorin draped the netting across the water, securing the ends of it to the creek bank with wooden stakes. All there was left to do was wait. Fili sat by net, peering into the clear liquid ever so often. Kili was occupied with the vegetation. He picked tall grass, strange leaves and colorful flowers, studying each of them with childish curiosity. He picked a dandelion and became instantly fascinated with its cloud-like texture. He ran over to where Thorin sat and held it up to him.

"Look what I found!" he announced.

Thorin smiled at the lad and took the dandelion from Kili's hands. He leaned over to his nephew until their faces were inches apart. He brought the dandelion up between them and gently blew on it, sending the seedlings flying onto an unsuspecting Kili's nose. Kili scrunched his eyes shut as he giggled and set off to pick more of the amusing plants. When he returned, he crawled into Thorin's lap, facing Thorin. He reached up to his uncle's face and tucked a purple flower behind Thorin's ear. Having lost interest in the fish, Fili turned to join his family when he caught sight of his uncle and began to laugh. Thorin looked up from Kili and raised his eyebrows to his eldest heir.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just…you look like a girl!" Fili said between laughs.

Kili looked up at his uncle and placed his tiny hands over his mouth as he, too, began to giggle.

"Don't worry, Uncle Thowin. You a pretty girl," he said as he patted his uncle's cheek.

Thorin peered at his snickering nephews through squinted eyes before rising to his feet and picking two flowers of his own.

"I don't know," he stated, "I think you two would make far better looking lasses than myself."

Looking at the flowers in his hands and the smirk on his face, Fili and Kili knew what their uncle was going to do. So they started running. Thorin chased the squealing boys after giving them a head start. Naturally, Kili was the first he caught up to. He trapped the boy in his arms and flung him over his shoulder, ignoring his excited cries and as he went to capture the oldest offender. Though quicker than his younger sibling, he was no match for Thorin's longer strides. Soon both cackling boys were dangling from their uncle's shoulders, each with a flower in their hair. Thorin walked back over to the nets and sat his nephews back on their feet.

"What pretty nieces I have," he teased, causing the two dwarflings to tackle him to the ground.

Some playful pushing and hair tugging later, the trio retrieved their net from the water to discover that they had caught four trout. Thorin gathered the fish up and led the boys back to camp. The sun hung low in a purple sky. With night approaching and a meal to fix, Thorin sat the bundle of fish down to get a fire going. Eager to learn, Fili joined his uncle, watching intently as Thorin mustered together dried leaves and grass and began striking his flint.

Meanwhile, Kili's curiosity got the better of him and he studied the twitching scaly bodies of the trout. Obviously, he had to touch one. Feeling brave, he bent down next to a fish that had yet to move. He reached out a shaky hand and picked it up. He pulled it close to get a better look and the fish went wild. It flopped about in Kili's loose grip, whacking the youngster on the cheek with its tail fin before it was finally let go. Kili squealed in surprise and ran over to Thorin who was watching Fili add sticks to the growing flame.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked his dark-haired trouble-maker.

"The fishy hit me!" Kili scowled while clutching his cheek.

"Well you should've left it alone," Thorin fussed as he picked the boy up and went to collect the fish. He grabbed a pan from his pack along with a filleting knife then rejoined Fili by the fire. He sat Kili down next to his brother and went about preparing the fish.

By the time they cooked and ate the fish, along with some bread and fruits Dis had packed for them, stars began appearing in the sky. Thorin helped the boys change out of their damp outfits and into their night clothes. The three of them laid down on their bedrolls and gazed up at the stars. It wasn't long before a light snore graced Thorin's ear and he turned over to find Fili fast asleep. He was surprised how quickly he went out considering his fears of the dark. He would have figured his first time sleeping under the stars would be difficult for him. Apparently he was wrong, but he smiled despite himself.

Just then, a wolf howled in the distance. Its high-pitched wail echoed off the forest wall. Thorin heard a whimper and felt a warm presence at his side. Kili had buried his face in his uncle's shirt and held on tightly. Thorin lifted the boy onto his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"Don't be afraid, Kili. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here. I promise."

Kili nodded as he wound his fingers in Thorin's hair. He continued to fidget and Thorin could sense that something else was wrong.

"Uncle Thowin?"

"Hm?"

"I miss Momma. She's all awone!" he whined.

"Your mother is safe, little one. You shouldn't worry. She'll be waiting to see you when we get back tomorrow," he reassured the dwarfling as he stroked his soft curls.

Kili sniffled a few more times before drifting off to sleep at the sound of his uncle humming.

Thorin pulled Fili closer to his side and wrapped an arm around him as well. With his two nephews in his arms, Thorin smiled up at the stars. He was reflecting on the day they had when a shooting star whipped across the sky. Closing his own eyes, Thorin wished for many more days like this one. Days where he could forget about his troubles and focus on the two boys he held most dear.

Thorin rose with the sun and found a round pair of brown eye staring up at him from his chest.

"Morning, little one," he greeted.

Kili covered his eyes with the back of his hands and grinned shyly in response. Thorin chuckled at the reaction and kissed the boy on his cheek.

"What do you say we wake your brother and head home?"

"Ok!"

Kili crawled off his uncle and climbed onto a drooling Fili, patting his chest.

"Fee! Up! Up!"

Fili groaned and turned over onto his stomach, sending his little brother tumbling off.

"Hey!" Kili whined, "Uncle he won't get up!"

"Hhmm. We'll have to fix that," Thorin smirked.

Moments later, Fili woke with a start as water was poured on the back of his head.

"Kili!" he growled.

"It wasn't me!" Kili giggled, "Uncle did it!"

Fili turned to Thorin who simply shrugged as he gathered their belongings.

After a breakfast consisting of jam and bread, Thorin announced it was time to head back. The boys' smiles faltered as they glanced around their surroundings a final time.

"Will you bring us back, Uncle Thorin?" Fili inquired, "I had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, Thowin! We come back?"

Thorin grinned at his sister-sons before taking one of their hands in each of his own.

"Of course, boys. We shall come back."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

Dis sat in the rocking chair in the sitting room, sipping on a hot glass of tea. She was unashamed to admit that she had done absolutely nothing yesterday besides soaking in the bath and sleeping. She truly was feeling loads better and was grateful that Thorin had gifted her with some precious alone time. As nice as yesterday had been, she missed her boys greatly. However, she hoped that they had had a good time with their uncle. As if sensing her thoughts, the two boys busted through the door and ran into the room.

"Momma!" they cried.

Dis opened her arms for her sons to join her, so they did. As they clambered into her lap, they talked nonstop about all the fun they had. Something about swimming, bee stings and Thorin looking like a girl. She'd have to ask about that last one later.

"I'm glad you boys had fun. I missed you terribly!"

Thorin strode into the room then. Smiling as he took in the sight of his family.

"You look like you're feeling better," he commented to Dis as he sat in a chair opposite of her.

"I am," Dis confirmed, her eyes meeting his, "Thank you, Thorin. For everything."

Her eyes shone with emotion and Thorin recognized her multiple meanings. He nodded in response as Dis turned her attention back to her sons. They sat there for a long while, giving Dis every detail of the trip until she let herself up to go fix some lunch. As they scrambled out of their mother's lap, Fili and Kili moved into Thorin's instead.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Thanks Thowin."

Thorin couldn't help the love that swelled in his chest at that moment, so thrilled that he had made his sister-sons happy. Smiling, he hugged them greetily.

"Anytime, dear boys. Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

When Thorin woke, the savory smells of bacon and potatoes filled his nostrils. With a stretch and a yawn, he rose up out of bed and headed to the washroom to splash some water on his tired face. As he rounded the corner, his littlest nephew jumped in front of him.

"Boo!"

Thorin pretended to step back in fright which sent the youngster into a fit of giggles. Kili ran over to his uncle and latched onto his leg.

"I scared you, Uncle Thowin!" he exclaimed.

Thorin reached down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Aren't you a stealthy one?" Thorin complimented, "That might come in handy someday."

Grinning, Kili placed each of his tiny feet on top of Thorin's larger ones and held his hands up.

"Walk, walk!"

Thorin grabbed onto his nephew's hands and continued walking to the washroom with Kili on his toes. The boy laughed the whole way causing a deep chuckle to come from Thorin as well. As they reached their destination, Thorin lifted the lad onto the table next to the basin before gathering some water in his hands and drenching his face.

"Me too!" Kili said as he gathered some water in his own hands. The water barely made it to his face, however, as most of it ended up soaking his shirt before it got there. Thorin laughed as he seized a towel and dried off both their faces. Once satisfied, the king under the mountain grabbed his second heir and headed to the kitchen.

"Let's go find your mother and brother, shall we?"

As they entered the room, Fili was making his own plate while Dis prepared Kili's, cutting the potatoes into tiny bite-sized pieces.

"Where's mine, dear sister?" Thorin teased as he sat Kili at the table.

"You're a grown lad, Thorin. I've never made you a plate and I'm not about to start today!" Dis joked.

When everyone was seated and fed, Thorin spared a glance out the window to find that it was raining. It wasn't a violent rain that blew in sheets, but rather a peaceful one. One they were desperately in need of after several weeks of dry, hot weather.

"What are you boys going to do today?" Thorin asked as he picked up his plate and stood from the table.

"I wanna play in the rain!" Fili piped up, the sides of his mouth covered in grease.

"Me too!" Kili agreed, banging his spoon on the table.

"I don't know, my darlings," Dis began before Thorin broke in.

"Oh come on, Dis. Let the boys have their fun. A little rain never hurt anyone."

"Thorin, I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't allow _my_ sons to do," Dis spat back, "Besides, I was going to say that they could as long as there is no thunder or lightning."

As if on cue, a low rumbling of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Well, that settles that," Dis stated, "Sorry Loves, but it looks like you'll be playing inside today."

Both boys groaned in disappointment.

"No need to fret," assured Dis, "It's not as if you can't find other ways to amuse yourselves."

Thorin laughed. No doubt those two would soon forget about ever wanting to play in the rain once they found something else to do.

After Thorin finished getting dressed, hid bid his family goodbye and set out in the stormy weather to the forge.

About midday, Dis decided to take a break from her chores and make herself a cup of hot tea. She always loved tea on a rainy day. Once the beverage was ready, she took it into the sitting room and collapsed into her favorite rocking chair. Not long after, the boys came into the room. She was surprised at how well they were behaving, considering they were cooped inside all morning. Dis shook her head fondly when she discovered that Fili was on all fours with Kili riding atop his back.

"And just what are you two doing?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Fee's my pony, Momma!" Kili squealed and he yanked on Fili's braids which were obviously meant to be reigns.

"Ow, Kee!" Fili cried.

"Oops. Sorry, Fee!" Kili whispered before urging his steed to go on.

As Dis finished her tea, she got up from her chair and turned to her sons.

"Boys, I'll be in the washroom cleaning some clothes. Get me if you need anything."

Fili neighed in response causing his brother to giggle.

"Ok, Momma!"

Dis smiled as she left the boys to play. No sooner had their mother gone, Kili hopped off of his brother.

"Can we play wif our toys now, Fee?"

"If you want to," Fili answered as he stood back up on two legs and walked over to their toy chest.

Kili was right behind him, digging through the toys as soon as Fili opened the lid. He pulled out a stuffed bear that Thorin had gotten him for his third birthday. It made Fili remember a gift that he had received for his third birthday. A special gift he kept in a drawer in his room. Come to think of it, he hadn't played with it in a long time…

"I'll be right back, Kee," he said as he raced to his room. Once inside, he made his way over to the dresser, pulling out the very last drawer and reaching in the back. His hand grasped a wooden object and he pulled it out swiftly. Satisfied, he went to rejoin Kili, who looked up from his bear and glanced at the object in his brother's hand.

"I wanna play wif dat one!"

Kili pointed to the toy that Fili held. It was an eagle carved beautifully out of pine. A string hung from the bottom that caused the bird's wings to move as it was pulled. The toy had been a gift from their father for Fili's third birthday. It was all he had left of his Da. Fili was particularly fond of the trinket and had never let Kili play with it before. At his brother's request, he covered his hand over it protectively.

"No," he hesitated, "this one's my favorite!"

He drew the toy close to his chest and looked at Kili defiantly. Normally, he would indulge his sibling's wishes but this toy was different. It was _his_.

Kili returned his brother's glare and placed his tiny hands on his hip.

"You have to share, Fee!"

"But this is _mine_! Play with the other toys!"

"I want dat one!"

By this point, Kili had gone over to his brother and was trying to wrestle the toy out of his firm grasp. Fili shoved the youngster off and made to run, but Kili grabbed his leg causing him to trip. Before he knew it, Kili was on his chest, gripping the bird's wing in an attempt to pry the toy out of his brother's hand.

"Stop, Kili! You're gonna break it!"

Fili could've pushed his brother off him if he wanted, but he knew he'd be in big trouble if Kili got hurt. Instead, he went to raise the bird out of Kili's reach, but his brother's hold on the wing was strong. As he moved the toy up, Kili yanked down and its wing broke off into Kili's hand. Both boys gasped. Kili stared at the wing that lay in his palm.

"Uh oh."

At first, Fili's eyes were wide in shock before they filled with hurt then narrowed in anger.

"Look what you've done!" he shouted, causing Kili to shrink back. "Da gave this to me and you've broken it!"

"I didn't mean to, Fee," Kili whimpered.

Fili glared at his brother, cupping the broken toy in his hands. Tears spilled from his eyes and he wiped them away forcefully. Fili didn't have a lot of possessions that solely belonged to him. Especially ones from their father. He had to share everything with Kili and that fact suddenly made him angry.

"I hate you," he whispered, bowing his head in defeat.

Kili was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. Sure he and Fili had some arguments now and again but never like this one. Fili had never _hated_ him before. All he wanted was to play with his toy. And it broke, so what? They had plenty more. Kili didn't understand why that toy was so special and why it warranted Fili the right to hate him for breaking it. His bottom lip began to quiver as the two boys stood in silence.

Alarmed by all the shouting, Dis barged into the sitting room before crossing her arms over her chest. The day had been going so well. She had hoped they would have made it through without a skirmish.

"What in Durin's name is going on in here?" she scowled.

Fili scurried over to his mother and buried his face into her skirts in an effort to suppress his sobs. Worried by her son's behavior, she picked him up and settled him on her hip, using her free hand to lift his chin up.

"What's the matter, Love?" she asked.

Fili rose his hand up and unclenched his fist to reveal his broken toy. Dis recognized it immediately and her heart broke for the lad.

"Kili tried to take my toy and he broke it," he mumbled before hiding his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

Dis swayed from side to side and patted his back to offer some comfort. She tutted and looked over to a very overwhelmed Kili, who still held the broken wing between his fingers.

"Kili," she scolded, "Did you try to take your brother's toy?"

Kili hung his head in shame and shuffled his feet.

"I wanted to play wif it," he muttered dejectedly. Obviously, if he had known it would have caused his brother this much pain he would never have tried to take it.

"You know good and well to wait your turn, Kili. You don't take things just because you want them," Dis chided.

"But-"

"No buts! Now you go stand in that corner until I come to talk with you, understand?"

First his brother hated him, and now his mother was angry with him. On top of it all, he felt guilty. All these emotions were too much for the little dwarfling to handle.

"I don't wanna!" Kili cried and plopped down on the spot where he'd been standing, tossing the wing across the room.

Dis sighed. She knew a tantrum when she saw one and this was definitely a tantrum. She sat Fili down and told him to go to his room before bustling over to her youngest. She pulled him up to his feet and pointed in the direction of the corner.

"To the corner, Kili!"

"I want Uncle Thowin!" he wailed as he trudged over to the corner.

"Well Uncle Thorin isn't here at the moment so you'll do as I say," Dis asserted, "Don't move. I'll be in here to talk with you shortly."

Leaving Kili to himself, Dis made her way to her sons' bedroom, picking up the broken wing as she went. As she entered the room, she found Fili sitting on the bed, cradling the toy in his lap as tears streamed down his cheeks. Normally, Dis would have thought he was over reacting, but she knew that toy had been given to him by his father a few years before he died. The ache he felt from the loss of his Da was a burden Kili didn't have to bare. He was too little to understand what he missed out on. Fili, however, had known his da. He got to make memories with him, play with him, love him. The only pieces of his father he had to hold on to were the items he left behind. The toy bird was one of those items and now it was broken. Her heart clenched at the sight of her golden-haired son. She sat on the bed next to him, scooping the boy into her lap. She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead as he continued to sniffle. After giving him a few moments to calm down, Dis took the toy from his hands, holding the severed wing next to it.

"Perhaps it can be fixed," she suggested, "Bifur is an excellent toy maker. I have no doubt he would mend it for you if you asked nicely."

"I don't want it fixed!" he sobbed, "I want it the way it was when Da gave it to me! It's all Kili's fault!"

"Now, now," Dis cooed as her son's emotions were riled up once more, "You can't stay mad at your brother, Sweetheart. He doesn't know the difference between that toy and any other toy you boys own. Unlike him, you were lucky. You got to know your Da. Kili didn't. You can't blame him for something he doesn't understand."

"I don't care," Fili interjected, "He always tries to take my things! I don't wanna share all the time."

"Fili," Dis rebuked, "it's not nice to not share your things. Your brother looks up to you. He learns from you. All he wants is to be able to do the things you do; even if that means playing with your toys. But, I agree he shouldn't have tried to take it from you and I'll talk to him about that. And if it'll make you feel better, I'll allow you to choose a few toys to have for your very own. How does that sound?"

Fili looked up at his mother and nodded, "Ok."

Dis kissed his forehead once more before pulling the boy to her chest.

"There's something we need to do, Fili," Dis declared.

Fili sat up in his mother's lap and used the back of his hand to wipe his nose, "What is it?"

"We have to explain to Kili why that toy was special to you. That way he'll understand why it upset you so much when it broke. Think we can do that?"

Once again Fili nodded.

"There's something else you need to do for Kili, as well. Share stories about your Da to your brother. As I said before, you're lucky to have gotten to know him. It's your duty to ensure his memory lives on and you can start by telling your brother all about him."

Fili beamed at his mother's words. "And you can tell him too?"

"Of course I will!" Dis grinned.

"I'll tell Kili all about him! And I'll teach him the games me and da used to play!"

Fili was bouncing excitedly as he spoke and Dis couldn't help but laugh.

"Very good! Your father would be proud of what a great brother you are."

At the last comment, Fili frowned and looked down at his hands. Dis was confused at the sudden change in behavior.

"What's the matter, Fili?"

With his head still hung, Fili answered reluctantly, "I…I told Kili that I hated him."

Dis sighed before stating sternly, "Now son, you know better than to say such things. You make sure to apologize to him for that, understood?"

"Yes Momma," he replied.

"I know you were upset when you said it, so I'll forgive you. You better hope Kili forgives you as well."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to tell me that. Come on, let's go talk to your brother."

Fili took his mother's hand as the pair went to reconcile with the youngest member of the family.

Meanwhile, Kili sat in the corner with his back against the wall. Everyone was angry with him and he didn't know why. Feeling alone and confused, he didn't know what to do except cry. Tears stained his cheeks and he took in shaky breaths between sobs. He just wanted someone to hold him. That's why he was relieved when he heard the front door open and saw Thorin returning home for lunch. Even though he was told to stay put, he couldn't help but run to his uncle and lift his arms up to be held.

When Thorin saw his sobbing nephew run towards him, he had no idea what to think. He took off his rain-soaked cloak and threw it in a nearby chair before cradling the crying boy in his arms. Thorin made shushing noises as he wiped away the hair that clung to Kili's wet cheeks.

"What's wrong, little one?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"Nobody loves me!" he wailed.

Thorin pulled the boy closer and rubbed his back, completely baffled as to why his nephew would make such a declaration.

"You know that's not true," he soothed, "I love you very much. And so does your mother and Fili."

"Nuh-uh! Fee said he hated me!"

_Oh. So the boys had a fight apparently._

Thorin sat down in the rocking chair as Kili's cries intensified. He continued rubbing his back as he waited for the child to calm down enough to explain what had happened.

"Why did Fili say he hated you, Kili?" Thorin asked after the boy's cries had quieted.

"He had a toy dat I wanted to play wif but he wouldn't let me see it and when I tried to taked it from him it broked."

As Thorin was about to respond, Dis entered the room with a distraught Fili by her side.

"Kili," Dis began, "I thought I told you to stay in the corner."

At his mother's admonishment, Kili began crying again and clung onto Thorin even harder. Dis' expression softened when she realized how upset and befuddled Kili was. She allowed her brother to comfort her youngest until he was calm enough to listen to reason. In the meantime, Dis took a seat next to the pair and sat Fili in her lap. Once Kili composed himself, Dis took the chance to speak.

"Kili," she stated softly, "Your brother and I would like to talk to you. Is that ok?"

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he nodded into Thorin's chest.

"First of all, your brother wants to apologize, don't you Fili?"

Fili looked over to his little brother who had sat up now and was giving him his full attention.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you, Kee. I was upset and didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean it. I love you a lot. Do you forgive me?"

Kili nodded, "I love you too, Fee."

"And Kili," Dis questioned, "is there something you need to say to your brother as well?"

Hanging his head, Kili replied, "I sorry I tried to taked your toy. I didn't mean to break it. I weally didn't."

"I forgive you," Fili declared truthfully. Even though he was still upset by his broken toy, he knew Kili wouldn't have taken it if he realized how important it was to Fili.

"Now Kili, do you know why that toy was so special to Fili?" Dis asked.

"Nuh-uh," Kili pouted.

"That toy was a gift to Fili when he turned three. It was given to him by your Da."

Now Thorin understood what the big deal was. He couldn't see the boys arguing over a simple broken play thing. Learning that the damaged toy in question had been a gift from their father, suddenly made the drama make more sense.

At the mention of the father he never knew, Kili perked up.

"From Da?" he inquired.

"Yes, little one," Dis confirmed, "your father had that toy made especially for Fili on his birthday. That's why your brother tried to keep it from you."

Realization washed over Kili and he felt guilty once more.

"I sorry, Fee! I fix it!" he promised.

"There's not much you can do, Love," Dis revealed, "But we'll see if Bifur can repair it."

Kili nodded and Dis noticed how his eyes were starting to droop. All the crying and drama had worn the poor lad out. Before she lost his attention for good, Dis had to get one final word in.

"Now, this goes for both of you boys. Never snatch something from each other's hands. You wait until their done playing with it and you ask them nicely. If there's a problem, you come and get me, understood?"

"Yes Momma," they replied in unison.

"Very well," Dis said as she stood from her seat, "Come, Fili. You and I will go make lunch."

As she moved towards the kitchen, Dis motioned for her brother to keep rocking Kili. Hopefully after a nice nap and a full belly, both boys would be back to their happy, playful selves.

A week had passed since the toy incident. In that time, Fili had told Kili all kinds of stories about their Da. He told him his favorite foods, his favorite weapons, how he laughed really loudly and flailed in his sleep just like Kili. Kili was very excited about it all, especially when he learned of things he and his Da had in common. The boys had been playing a game that Fili used to play with their father when Thorin returned home for the night. Both boys ran to greet him and Thorin lowered himself to catch them in his arms. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek, he sat them back on the ground.

"Fili, I have a surprise for you," he goaded.

Fili's eyes widened and he jumped up and down, "What is it?!"

Thorin reached into the pack he was carrying on his shoulder and pulled out the toy eagle. The day following the incident, Thorin dropped the toy off at Bifur's and asked if it could be fixed. Bifur said (or signed rather) that he could indeed repair it and he would let Thorin know when it was ready.

Fili grew silent and took the toy in his hands.

"Look, Fee! All better!" Kili said with delight.

Dis came to see what all the commotion was about and stood beside her brother. She grinned when she saw Fili's stunned face and Kili's genuine happiness for his sibling.

"Thank you, Uncle!" he finally managed to say.

"It's not I you should be thanking," Thorin commented, "That's Bifur's handiwork."

"We'll be sure to send him our thanks, won't we boys?" Dis asked.

Both boys nodded and Dis led them into the kitchen for supper. As they sat at the table, Fili pulled the string on his toy, relieved to see that both wings flapped up and down just as they had before. He glanced up at Kili to see he had been watching him in awe. Looking at his brother, a sense of guilt tugged at his heart. He wished Kili had known their Da. He would have loved him very much. It was then he made a decision. He reached the toy across the table and handed it to his little brother.

"Here, Kili. I want you to have this," he said.

Thorin, Dis and Kili stared at him in confusion.

Feeling the need to explain, Fili continued, "I got to do many things with Da that you never got to. He was able to leave me some things while he left you nothing. So I want you to have this. A piece of Da. That way you'll never forget about him."

Dis beamed at her son and her eyes filled with tears. Thorin, too, looked very proud at his nephew's actions.

"Thanks, Fee," Kili said as he took the toy gently from his brother and nestled it to his chest.

Dis hugged Fili from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"That's a very nice thing you did, son. I'm very proud of you."

It seemed as though everyone's spirits were lifted. As they ate dinner, the family joked and reminisced about one's they had loved and lost.


End file.
